


Humanity's Strongest

by sharpiemarkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottoms Up, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Mike's appearance is brief but well worth it, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Levi comes back to the bedroom in a foul mood and you take the initiative to help him relax. Do you have what it takes to help his night become a little brighter or is the night's fate in the hands of forces that cannot be controlled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity's Strongest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliham/gifts).



              You could tell that Captain Levi must have had a bad day the second he walked into the bedroom that the both of you shared. Even though he may have tried not to, he slammed the door behind him and growled as he threw his jacket upon the bottom left bedpost. You wondered what could have possibly happened to put him in such a foul mood, but you remembered that almost anything could agitate him easily.

              You were already clad in your nightdress, patiently waiting for your lover to finish up his work, but you were not expecting him to be this livid. You wondered if it was something you did since he usually does not seem this mad when he is within your presence, but then again, maybe whatever pissed him off really got to him this time.

              “Rough day?” you questioned Levi as he worked on undressing himself out of his uniform and put it away before changing into something more comfortable to sleep in.

              “Tch…You don’t even have the slightest clue,” he responded back.

              “Did I do something wrong?”

              “No.”

              There was silence.

              “Is there anything I can do to help with the issue then?” you asked him, hoping he’d say yes. Even though you had no idea what Levi’s problem was, you really wanted to help him forget about it at least for a little while. You hated that he always carried a heavy load upon his shoulders but never let you help alleviate the burden of it no matter how much you told him he could.

              “No. You have no control of what others think,” Levi explained as he got into the bed, “Don’t worry about it. It’s not your problem to deal with.”

              _Well that was vague as hell_.

              “Well, can I at least help you wind down a little bit?” you asked him suggestively, “You know it’s been a while.”

              Dark eyes darted towards you and you almost swore you saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards in a smirk, “Sure.”

              With that, you grabbed the male’s face and pulled him into a kiss. The captain wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you against his body and deepen the passionate kiss you two shared. Your fingers trailed up the defined features of his face, descending into his raven locks; which you tugged on gently to elicit a moan from him. Levi’s lips pulled away from yours to trail them all the way down your neck to your shoulder so that he could kiss the sensitive skin there. You had just let out a small moan when suddenly an odd noise came from outside the room.

              A weird yell of [“YEAHHH!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbHJ_XOw4kM) could be heard from the hallway just before the door swung open and revealed the tall man known only as Mike Zacharius. It startled the both of you greatly for a second, but the intruder didn’t give either one of you time to actually react to him.

              Almost immediately as he intruded, Mike started to sing, “O-o-o-oh! It’s Mr. Steal Your Girl!” like two times as he strode towards the bed to where you and Levi were once making out. “Hey girl!” he said to you as he walked up and then commanded the captain beside you, “Leggo!”

              Without really giving much thought to what was going on, Levi did let go of his hold on you out of confusion. Suddenly, the tall male swooshed right in and picked you up right out of bed within his strong arms to carry you bridal style. With you in tow, Mike then pivoted on his heels and walked straight out of the room without even sparing one last glance at the man he literally just stole his girl from.

              It took Levi a good minute for his brain to process what had just happened before he jumped straight up out of the bed and angrily chase after the brute that just took you away from him. After all, Mike was the real reason he was fuming in the first place before he came to bed. Oh, the woes of being in a love triangle with the two strongest soldiers in humanity…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Levi Fans, you're Mike's girl now! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
